Monotonía del corazón
by IleyBriseo
Summary: Vivimos en mundos diferentes, mundos donde tu felicidad es mi odio y donde tu odio es mi felicidad. Dos grupos de Mercenarios, totalmente diferentes, pero con una meta por igual...Destruir a su enemigo. Yo, Erza Scarlet formo parte de uno y donde él, Jellal forma parte de otro, ¿Puede existir algo más que el odio entre grupos? Historia JERZA (principal) Nalu, Gruvia y MavisxZeref
1. PROLOGO

**Hola chicos :D Ya se, todavía no termino la otra historia pero, realmente quería subir una nueva, con una nueva e igual emocionantes ideas que tengo. Espero y que les haya gustado el prologo y pronto subiré el primer capitulo, dependiendo de los comentarios que vea c: Bueno, sin más los dejo, por favor seguirme en mi otra historia "Escarlata" que realmente se viene muy, muy interesante muajaja**

PROLOGO.

_Ignorancia…solamente de eso se vive. Nos limitamos porque tenemos miedo de morir, porque tenemos miedo de perder lo que formamos, por la simple ignorancia que nos gobierna a todos en la vida que nos toca vivir. Nos toca sufrir, gozar y posiblemente una combinación sin fin que no se llega a una conclusión de que es realmente lo que hacemos en la actual vida. Tener algo momentáneamente sirve para no acostumbrarse y aprender a vivir nuevamente con algo momentáneo, llevando una cadena de pérdidas y ganancias. _

Me paro con dificultad, viendo como mi hermana me mira con sumo dolor, siendo atravesada por un grupo de ladrones, de los cuales ella me defendió débilmente. Mi llanto era incontenible, incluso, podría llorar posiblemente toda la noche y ¿una niña de siete años tiene que presenciar esto? Es cruel, es muy cruel, ver que a tu hermana menor la atraviesen, por proteger a su heroína.

-Ella lloraba como la débil que es, esperando a su caballero de cabello azul.-Se burló un hombre, pateando con desprecio el cuerpo de mi pequeña hermana.

-No…no tenías que ser tan cruel.-Me arrodille, dejando que mis lágrimas salieran.-Ella solo quería ver al caballero de cabello azul y ahora que papá murió nunca más podrá conocerlo.

-¿De qué hablas niña tonta?

-Ella dijo que lo conoció en la pradera donde el crepúsculo llegaba. ¿Ella quería ver el rojo escarlata?

-Mátala, es obvio que le afecto demasiado el ver a sus padres y hermana morir.-Hablo el hombre de cabello plateado, mirándome con ¿lastima?

-Todos los días hablaba de él, incluso hoy lo íbamos a conocer, él me quería conocer pero, ahora no podré verlo, porque ella ya no está y él me odiara por no protegerla, ¿yo me odio por no proteger a mis padres? No lo creo, ellos si me han de odiar. Si tan solo no hubiéramos salido ustedes no los hubieran matado, ¿verdad?

-Sin duda se volvió loca.

-¡¿Verdad?!-Me pare con coraje, exigiendo que me respondieran.

-¿Qué crees que haces, mocosa?-Pregunto uno de los hombres, retrocediendo un poco.

-Ustedes no son buenos, yo no soy buena, realmente nadie en este mundo es bueno, por eso, a nadie le afectara que ustedes realmente mueran en este lugar.-Una sonrisa malvada adorno mi rostro, dejando que mi corto cabello escarlata comenzara a flotar.

-¡Tiene magia!-Exclamo uno de los hombres, totalmente sorprendido.

Sin esperar a que ellos me atacaran, a mi alrededor las armas que se encontraban comenzaron a elevarse, con el extraño poder de la telequinesis que poseía al parecer.

-Ustedes usan la magia para mal y eso no es bueno, la magia es para proteger a los que amas y yo amaba mucho a mi hermanita, ¿eso es contradictorio? Después de todo, no pude protegerla y el caballero de cabello azul, me ha de odiar realmente.-Una espada salió directo al corazón de un hombre, matándolo de inmediato, mientras que el otro me veía con miedo.-Perdone señor, pero no puedo dejar que usted se burle del dolor ajeno, porque usted no sabe lo mucho que duele pero, le prometo que no dolerá.

-Por favor, no me mates, solo cumplíamos órdenes del jefe.-Me rogo uno, totalmente indefenso, solamente protegiéndose con una espada.

Mi magia rápidamente tomo su espada, atrayéndola hacía mí y apuntándola directamente hacia él.

-¿Quién es tu jefe?-Mi voz era realmente vacía, que cualquiera dudaría que fuera de una niña de tan solo siete años de edad.

-Es un…

De repente, el cuerpo del hombre cayó frente a mí. Lo mire con indiferencia pero, después poco a poco comencé a sentir un poco de pena, al ver que su rostro antes de morir era de completo sufrimiento. Mire hacia la persona que lo había atacado y me encontré con un hombre de cabello blanco y realmente largo, alto, de edad realmente avanzada y ojos de color grises, totalmente carente de emociones.

-Es realmente extraño ver que una niña de solamente siete años pueda manejar magia, y realmente una que puede ser muy poderosa.-Su voz carente de emoción hizo que me atemorizara realmente.-Tu hermana está muerta al igual que tus padres, ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?

-Mi vida no se puede detener aquí.-Respondí, de manera totalmente monótona.-No puedo dejar que esto detenga mi vida, porque eso me haría realmente débil y yo odio la debilidad.-Caí de rodillas, dejando que mis lágrimas salieran y mis manos sangrarán.

-Tus actos dicen otra cosa.

-Lose.

-Ven conmigo, yo te daré un hogar, amigos, ropa, pero a cambio tú me tienes que dar tu fuerza de voluntad, que realmente es lo único que necesito de ti.-Me propuso, mirándome de manera totalmente seria y fría.-Si te niegas, simplemente te matare aquí mismo y todo tu discurso habrá sido en vano.

-No tengo lugar a donde ir, incluso puedo decir que no pertenezco a ningún lugar, por lo que realmente le agradezco su oferta.-Hable, aun sollozando sonoramente.-¿Qué tengo que hacer realmente?

-Te unirás a nuestra organización, trabajaras para mí, en cambio, yo te daré comodidades, pero, tú me entregaras por completo tu lealtad y tu meta será, destruir a "Crime Sorciere"-Me levanto, cargándome totalmente.

-Yo acepto, mi señor…

-Dime Hades, no necesitas llamarme de manera especial.-Comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás los cuerpos de mi hermana y de mis padres.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Erza, Erza Scarlet, señor Hades.

-Bien, eso es suficiente.

_Tal vez la maldad realmente no sea todo lo que gobierna, después de todo, esa maldad me dio un hogar y tal vez un motivo para vivir, por lo que algún día conoceré esa bondad que tanto se esconde de mi._

**Bien ¿Qué les parece la idea? :D Les gusta, les disgusta? Esto solo es el prologo, les prometo que cuando suba el primer capitulo, dependiendo de sus comentarios, subiré cosas muy emocionantes y sin duda, esta historia será todo un PUM! Totalmente diferente a mi otra historia :3 espero que la idea les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

**Para seguirme de manera más directa, ir a mi pagina de Facebook: Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo.**

**En esa pagina encontraran todo tipo de noticias respecto a todos mis fics, (que por ahora solo son dos Xd ) Gracias, los amo bye bye.**


	2. La prioridad de Grimoire Heart

**Hola chicos :D Bueno como prometi ya traje el primer capitulo de Monotonía del Corazón. Se que tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero desde un principio les dije que este fic tardaría mucho más en subir porque ahorita mi prioridad Escarlata n_n pero les prometo que igual me esforzare demasiado por este fic y porque les encante nuevamente la idea. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews/Comentario en el prologo. Realmente me dio mucho animo el ver que la idea se les hacia interesante así que sin más me puse a escribir. w Espero que esta historia se les haga igual de interesante que Escarlata y que igual me dejen sus bellos comentarios/reviews. **

**:D para más información, dar like a mi pagina de Facebook que es "Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo" allí encontraran todo tipo de noticias sobre mis dos fics y cualquier cosa que tenga que anunciarles.**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo y decirme que tal por favor :D **

La prioridad de Grimoire Heart.

Levanto un poco mi flequillo, dejando de comer y analizando al joven de cabello rosa que se encontraba en frente de mí. Por su edad y mueca totalmente disgustada, supongo que mi presencia no le agrada mucho o posiblemente la de todo el lugar.

Todos sabíamos a la perfección que la prioridad del humano, era la prioridad de Grimoire Heart, por lo que no se podía quejar realmente del lugar y mucho menos, porque realmente si el ahora mismo se encontraba en frente de mí, era obvio que el había escogido unirse a nuestro grupo de mercenarios.

-Les presento a nuestro nuevo integrante.-Hablo el maestro, mostrando al niño de cabello rosa, que lo miraba fulminante.-Se llama Natsu Dragneel, por lo que ahora deben de tratarlo como a uno de los nuestros.

-¡Sí que es un niño adorable!-Dijo Mirajane, tomando sus mejilla con sus manos.-Realmente es tierno este pequeño, dudo que llegue a ser un gran asesino y nos ayude realmente a nuestro propósito.

-Asesinar sin un propósito no es nuestro estilo, Mirajane.-Hable calmadamente, tomando un poco de mi avena.-No le metas ideas equivocadas.

-Siempre tan amargada, querida Erza.-Bufo molesta, para después sonreírme con sorna.-Realmente te costara trabajo seguirme el paso, por eso quieres mostrarle a Natsu que los débiles no sobresalen.

-¡Silencio las dos!-Hablo el maestro, mirándonos fijamente.

Ambas asentimos, sabíamos que realmente no debíamos hacer enojar al maestro y sobretodo, seguir todas sus órdenes si queríamos seguir teniendo preferencias o tan siquiera buenos tratos. Realmente era algo duro, pero todos nos llevábamos muy bien cuando él no se encontraba, y no porque no fuera una buena persona, realmente porque era muy duro y su manera de ver divertido algo era realmente carente de un ser cualquiera.

Tenía solamente once años, pero sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba todo en Grimoire Heart. Por esa misma razón, trataba de excluirme a todos los asuntos que no tuvieran que ver conmigo y disponerme a entrenar duramente, siempre para vivir con el mismo objetivo.

Vivimos en un mundo donde la monarquía gobierna y para sobresalir, muchas personas decidieron unirse a diversos grupos de mercenarios de mercenarios. Este principalmente es totalmente conocido por todo Fiore y temido por otros mercenarios. La magia es algo de lo que carecen las personas, por lo que Grimoire Heart se encarga de buscar y encontrar a los humanos con muestras de magia –en mi caso- para fortalecer nuestro grupo.

-Ve y come, tu habitación está en el dormitorio de hombres.-Hablo con vos suave hacia Natsu.-Erza y Mirajane te explicaran cómo funcionan las instalaciones y las reglas.

Natsu solamente asintió, para disponerse a comer en una mesa un poco más alejada. Por unos segundos, pude ver como sus ojos mostraban una capa de tristeza, una capa de tristeza con la cual todos habíamos llegado aquí.

El maestro salió de la habitación. La paz y tranquilidad se fue, por lo que los miembros del grupo comenzaron nuevamente a entablar sus conversaciones con gran alegría, mientras que otros bebían y contaban sus anécdotas de sus increíbles viajes, otros en cambio, solamente se disponían a probar bocado, cayéndose casi de sueño en sus mismos platos –algo que me era un poco cómico-

Me levante con pesadez, dejando mi plato de avena y solamente tomando el postre, que era realmente un delicioso pastel de fresa y una manzana acaramelada (un consentimiento extra que me daba el maestro). Me dirigí a la mesa donde se encontraba Natsu y me senté, haciendo una inclinación en modo de respeto, por lo que él me miro extrañado, siguiendo mi movimiento torpemente.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-Pregunte con voz calmada.

-Creo que es tonto preguntar, ya que te acabas de sentar.-Me contesto de manera inocente.

-Ten.-Le extendí mi plato con pastel, por lo que me miro extrañado.-Realmente debemos de tratar a los nuevos con buenos modales y quiero que veas que te tengo aprecio y que realmente desde ahora me siento feliz de que seas uno de los nuestros. Porque desde hoy eres nuestro camarada.

-Eres una niña.-Me apunto, mirándome de pies a cabeza.-Realmente hablas como un adulto y eso es demasiado extraño ya que debes de ser menor que yo.-Nuevamente su mirada paso al pastel.-Pero aun así muchas gracias por la comida.

-Tengo once años, ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Tengo once, próximamente doce.-Me contesto con la boca llena de comida.

-Come y después te llevare a tu habitación, desde mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento y me dirás que tipo de magia usas.-Hable seriamente, dándole una gran mordida a la manzana que tenía en mis manos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto, pasando el bocado y tomando agua rápidamente.

-Me llamo Erza Scarlet ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, aunque ya lo había dicho el maestro.-Me contesto con obviedad, por lo que únicamente sonreí de medio lado.

-Es más cordial cuando las personas se presentan de frente.-Le conteste, sonriéndole más abiertamente.-Me alegra conocerte, Natsu.

Vi como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, por lo que bajo la mirada, moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo, dejando a un lado el delicioso pastel.

-Tienes razón, cuando las personas se presentan de frente es mucho mejor.-Levanto su mirada y sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.- ¿Me llevas a mi habitación y me explicas un poco de este lugar?

Asentí, por lo que él se levantó y ambos comenzamos a caminar, despidiéndonos de nuestros colegas y subiendo por las anchas escaleras. Cuando subimos, observo por primera vez el hermoso segundo piso, que constaba de: una pared llena de espejos y arriba relojes, un piano en medio de la habitación, una gran chimenea con un gran sofá y adornos en el piso que hacían ver con demasiada elegancia el lugar.

Me fije en un espejo, notando como mi pequeño cuerpo aun no alcazaba realmente uno de esos hermosos adornos. Mi atuendo era una pequeña falda con tablones de color verde caqui, una blusa de color negro con un moño blanco enfrente y unos zapatos muy limpios. Mi cabello lo llevaba totalmente suelto, mostrando mi color escarlata. Mis ojos eran de color marrón y mis labios eran de color rosa, mientras que mis mejillas eran blancas, pero no al punto de exagerar.

Natsu a diferencia, era un niño muy tierno y lindo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos negros y el cabello rosa totalmente alborotado. De atuendo tenía una chamarra de color azul celeste y unos pantalones negros, con unos zapatos de color azul oscuro. Yo era unos centímetros más alta que él, por lo que eso lo hacía ver menor, aunque realmente era mayor que yo.

-Este lugar es realmente hermoso, totalmente diferente a donde vivíamos Igneel y yo.-Dijo, totalmente asombrado.-Aunque siento que le falta algo, pero no sé qué sea.

-Esta es solo una de las guaridas principales de Grimoire Heart, realmente la más bonita es la que está en Magnolia. Aunque solo los que tienen puestos importantes pueden ir a Magnolia.-Ambos comenzamos a caminar, nuevamente a otras escaleras.

-¿Entonces son como nómadas?-Pregunto inocentemente.

-Algo así. No podemos estar en un lugar definido mucho tiempo, porque podrían encontrar nuestro rastro y eso sería muy malo según el maestro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este lugar?-Ambos comenzamos a caminar, ahora directo a la habitación de él.

-Tengo cuatro años en Grimoire Heart y realmente he sido la miembro más joven que ha tenido.-Conteste de manera totalmente seria.-El maestro tiene grandes expectativas en mí y a pesar de que soy muy buena, hay miembros aquí que son realmente imposibles de superar, aunque son realmente miembros ocultos.

-No entiendo muy bien…

-No te preocupes, aún es pronto para que entiendas como funciona completamente esto, pero con el tiempo vas a entender.-Me pare en frente de una puerta con madera de roble.-Esta será tu habitación, realmente está cerca de la mía, por si gustas visitarme tengo la habitación número siete.

-¿Por qué no pasas?-Me pregunto, abriendo la puerta e invitándome a entrar.-Aun es temprano y podemos platicar un poco para conocernos mucho mejor.

Lo pensé un momento, pero realmente me daba curiosidad saber un poco más de la vida personal de Natsu, por lo que únicamente asentí. Entre a su habitación, que era completamente igual que la de las demás: una cama individual, un buro pequeño a la derecha, un armario donde guardaban sus pertenencias y una pequeña alcoba.

Ambos entramos, sentándonos en el tapete que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

-¿Por qué te uniste a Grimoire Heart?-Pregunte directa, aunque después me sonroje al ver que había sido demasiada directa.

-Hace cuatro años desaparecieron todos los dragones de la región, incluyendo a Igneel, mi padre.-Abrí los ojos, totalmente sorprendida.-Puede que suene ilógico, pero mi padre realmente es un dragón muy poderosos, así que hace una semana, me caí de un acantilado y el maestro me ayudo y me curo en una cabaña cercas de ese lugar.-Paro un momento, viéndome directamente.-Me dijo que si me unía, él y su grupo de mercenarios me ayudarían a buscar a mi padre, pero a cambio debía de darle mi lealtad.

-¿Eso significa que eres un Dragon Slayer?-Pregunte, totalmente asombrada por todo lo que había dicho.

-Si.

-Eres un caso totalmente diferente.-Lleve mi mano a mi boca, analizando lo que me había dicho.-Realmente eres más que sorprendente, Natsu.

-Gracias.-Sonrió, mostrándome nuevamente sus blancos dientes.

-Creo que lo mejor es descansar, desde mañana comenzaremos a entrenar y debes de estar totalmente dispuesto para seguirme el paso a mi o a Mirajane.

Sin más nos despedimos con un gesto en el rostro y alzando la mano.

Ese fue el día en que Natsu se unió al grupo. Un grupo donde cuando se entraba era imposible salir y donde tu vida era sentenciada por las riendas del destino.

-Si no eres capaz de atacarme a muerte, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Grite esquivando una patada de fuego proveniente de Natsu.

-Sabes perfectamente que me da miedo él realmente acerté daño, Erza.-Su respiración era algo agitada por los antiguos movimientos empleados para atacarme.

Ambos nos miramos desde una distancia algo alejada. El viento revolvía nuestros cabellos y nuestra sangre caía al piso sin siquiera percatarnos de ello. Los animales de alrededor se escondían y los rayos del sol comenzaban a esconderse en lo que eran las frondosas nubes que avisaban con una gran tormenta.

-¡Deja de pensar en mi como tu amiga!

-¡¿No crees que me exiges y te exiges demasiado?!-Me grito, dejándose caer al piso.-Es cierto que llevamos dos meses de conocernos, pero me es imposible atacarte tan siquiera en un entrenamiento tan sencillo.

Mi corazón se ablando un poco, reflexionando un poco en lo que había dicho. Tenía cierta razón y el ser parte de la organización requería un corazón y una mente fría, pero en ambos casos aun nos era realmente difícil alcanzar tal frialdad. Nuestros corazones seguían siendo demasiado puros para ser tan salvajes en atacar a nuestros propios camaradas y en este caso a mi propio y primer amigo.

-Tomemos un descansó.-Le sonreí débilmente, por lo que él igual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.-No le comentemos esto al maestro.

-¿A quién no le comentaran nada?-La inocente voz de Lissana nos sacó de nuestros propio contexto, por lo que miramos horrorizado el que ella dijera algo.-No se preocupen, les prometo que no diré nada, pero deben de tener mucho cuidado porque estos lugares incluso los arboles escuchan.-Nos aconsejó, dedicándonos una inocente mirada.

-¿De verdad no dirás nada?-Pregunto Natsu, tocando su corazón con su mano derecha.-Eres la mejor Lissana, gracias.

Sin esperarlo ella, Natsu la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, por lo que un pequeño sonrojo salió de sus tiernas y blancas mejillas. De inmediato, atrás del blanco cabello de Lissana y de Natsu, una cabellera de color blanco se asomó, solo que esta era mucho más larga y la propietaria era más alta que Lissana y Natsu.

-Vaya, después de todo yo seré tu contrincante hoy, Erza.-Me sonrió Mirajane con una sonrisa demasiado eufórica.-Te prometo que yo si daré lo mejor en batalla y te ganare de una vez por todas.

-No tienes oportunidad, Mirajane.-Dije, mientras sonreía de medio lado.-Esta vez no será un empate.

Ambas sin esperar nos lanzamos la una a la otra con ataques físicos solamente. Cuando un puño llego a mi rostro, un puño mío llego a su estómago. Ambas éramos igual de buenas y nuestras habilidades se incrementaban cada que peleábamos.

La amistad que había formado con Mirajane era un tanto extraña. Éramos rivales, pero igual sabía que en el fondo ella también era una niña con sueños de niñas. Por eso mismo, siempre me era realmente gratificante convivir con ella, porque ella también sentía la presión que el maestro había dejado en ella y como tal, no quería decepcionarlo a cualquier costo.

Una patada me dio directo al tobillo tirándome, por lo que ella aprovecho y se subió arriba de mí, pero algo que no tenía visto era el cambio de ojos que estaba teniendo. Me horrorice al ver que sus ojos comenzaban a verse más vacíos y se afilaban más…su "Take Over" se estaba descontrolando, como solía pasarle a Elfman y a ella en ciertas ocasiones.

Lissana miro con espanto como el cuerpo de Mirajane comenzaba a cambiar y como un círculo mágico se creaba arriba de nosotras dos. Natsu que se encontraba a lado de Lissana comenzó a correr a nuestra dirección, pero la magia de Mirajane no le permitió pasar, por lo que rápidamente cayó al piso.

-Erza…no puedo controlarme.-Con un débil susurro me dijo Mirajane.-Det…detenme rapid..

Sin más asentí, pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar una espada, no fui capaz de hacerlo. Era el caso nuevamente, "atacar a mi amigo". No podía hacer eso, por más que debiera no podía dañar a nadie que considerara mi amigo y es que prefería mil veces morir en manos de ellos a que ellos murieran en manos mías.

Cuando el "Take Over" de Mirajane estaba a punto de atacarme en su perfección, una fuerte patada le dio en el estómago. Todos miramos realmente sorprendidos como su pequeño cuerpo salía a dirección contraria de mí y como su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. La persona que la había atacado se encontraba en frente de nosotros y no era nada más y nada menos que el maestro, que miraba con gran molestia a Mirajane.

-¡Que decepción el que ya seas una niña de doce años y aún no puedas manejar tu magia, Mirajane!-El grito del maestro nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos.

Un gran coraje comenzó a querer salir de mi cuerpo y sobretodo de mi boca, pero tenía que controlarme por el bien de todos.

-Tienes una suerte que haya llegado a tiempo, pero si eras capaz de matar a Erza lo pagarías muy caro.-Su voz sobria hizo que a todos se nos erizara la piel, mientras me miraba con gran atención.- ¿Estas bien, Erza?

Solamente asentí, mientras pasaba a lado de él y corría a dirección de Mirajane. Natsu y Lissana miraron todo con coraje –en especial Lissana- mientras que igual corrían a ver como se encontraba.

-Erza, ven conmigo.-Ordeno únicamente, por lo que apreté fuertemente los puños y asentía, estando a espaldas de él.

Me gire para quedar al frente de él y verlo con gran coraje mientras me disponía a caminar. Al parecer esto no le importó a él ya que siguió caminando con tranquilidad mientras ignoraba por completo el estado de Mirajane.

Caminamos en silencio durante cinco minutos, hasta que entramos a la guarida donde nos encontrábamos. Los de alrededor me miraban sorprendidos de que estuviera golpeada, pensando si realmente el maestro me lo había hecho. Entramos en su oficina donde todo estaba totalmente blanco y limpio. Se veían algunos adornos de cuerpos de animales disecados en la pared y alguna que otra baratija realmente impresionante.

-Erza, tu mejor que nadie sabe que el poder de los hermanos Strauss no se puede controlar, por lo que era la única manera de controlar el estado demoniaco de Mirajane.-Comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba en una silla.-Eres realmente de gran importancia y tu serás la futura dueña de todo lo que he hecho, por eso mismo no debes de salir lastimada ni hoy, ni nunca.

-Existen magos mucho más fuertes en Grimoire Heart, ¿Por qué yo ocupare un lugar tan grande como el de usted?-Pregunte con respeto, pero algo de veneno salió de mis palabras.

-La prioridad de Grimoire Heart son dos cosas. Tú y Crime Sorciere.

Me sorprendí levemente, por lo que mis labios se entreabrieron a tal modo de dejar notar mi sorpresa ante el maestro.

-¿Por qué alguien como yo es importante para Grimoire Heart?

-Tú tendrás la misión más importante de todas y como tal, eres mi arma más poderosa. No puedo permitir que mi arma más poderosa tenga un rango tan bajo.

-¿Eso significa que seré enviada a una misión?-Nuevamente mis preguntas sacudían mi curiosidad.

-Tu misión no será comparada con la de los mercenarios que yacen aquí. Tu misión será destruir por completo Crime Sorciere y comenzaremos con el principal problema…Jellal Fernades, el primogénito del André Fernandes.-Sus ojos se intensificaban más, por lo que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Matar a Jellal Fernandes es mi misión.-Susurre en voz tan baja que incluso sabía que él no me iba a escuchar.

-Cuando tengas quince años de edad tu misión comenzara, mientras tanto serás entrenada por los mejores magos que han existido y como tal, te convertirás en la mejor maga de Grimoire Heart. Ni siquiera Mirajane Strauss y Natsu Dragneel serán competencia para ti.-Su mirada era de completo orgullo, por lo que solo asentí, mostrando la fuerza de voluntad de la que tanto él se había interesado.

-Prometo que le seré de ayuda y traeré aún más orgullo matando al primogénito de la familia Fernandes.-Me arrodille, viendo como una sonrisa realmente sádica adornaba sus labios.-Pero no quiero que vuelva a tratar de esa forma a Mirajane ni a ninguno de mis amigos.

Una carcajada inundo toda la habitación.

-Hablas realmente como una líder…no cabe duda que eres mi mejor opción y que sin duda no me harás siquiera arrepentirme de mis decisiones.-Me dijo, totalmente sonriente.-Te lo prometo, Erza Scarlet.

**Bueno chicos, que tal se les hizo el primer capitulo? :D Erza y Jellal son contrincantes? D: si que me encanta poner drama XD jajaja pero es que a eso me dedico *o* Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y se que a muchos no les gusta el NALI, pero el NALI que se vera en la historia es realmente esencial para TODA la historia. Pero ya saben que la historia también es NALU, pero sobretodo JERZA *O* jojojo**

**Espero que les haya gustado y una aclaración XD Jellal es un año mayor que Erza jajaja. Muchos pensaban que era mas grande, pero no, el es un año mayor que Erza jojojo**

**Esta historia es totalmente diferente a Escarlata, por lo que espero que igual le sigan dando una oportunidad y me digan que tal se les hace la idea n_n muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo :D recuerden dejar Reviews por favor que son el alimento del escritor :o**


End file.
